The present invention relates to an optical measuring device for measuring the fat contents of milk.
As is known, the milk fat contents is conventionally measured by means of optical sytems which are adapted to detect the diffused light coming from the fat particles of the milk: for carrying out this measurement, the milk must be previously homogenized by adding to the milk homogenizing substances adapted to generate in the milk particular phenomena, such as the so-called "trial-ton" phenomenon. However, the homogenizing step causes detection difficulties and, moreover, this step must be carried out by skilled persons.
The fat contents of the milk is also measured by conventional chemical measurement methods based on apparatus for measuring the volume amount of the milk fats: however, even in this case, skilled labour must be used.